Crime and Punishment
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: You do something wrong, you get punished. That's karma for you.


**Crime and Punishment**

When Ryuga and Ai were walking along the overpass towards the train station, they bumped into Hiro and Setsuna. Hiro glared at Ryuga but Ryuga simply returned the glare with an arrogant smirk. This made Ai nervous and Setsuna knew that this may lead to a fight between the two Riders.

"Ryuga," growled Hiro.

"Hello, Stratos," Ryuga greeted. "Come to lose again?"

Hiro reached into his jacket to pull out his C-Driver gun. Losing an S-Class bounty like Ryuga had been humiliating for him and since there was no longer a bounty on Ryuga's head on account to him turning himself in, Hiro could do nothing but glower at Ryuga in dissatisfaction. Being defeated had also left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'll beat you, some day."

"The next century perhaps?" mocked Ryuga.

"Ryuga-san, please," Ai pleaded, "You mustn't be rude."

"Relax, Ai," he said to her. "Just some playful bantering."

"Matte!!!" a loud shout was heard and all eyes turned to one end of the overpass where Ryuji stood, Kotonoha behind him.

"Oh, you again," grumbled Ryuga. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Not until I beat you, without interruption," said Ryuji as he took out his pass and belt. "We're finishing this once and for all."

"Hey, get in line!" Hiro snapped. "I'm fighting him!"

"I've got first dibs!" Ryuji shot back. "Sides, you won't get anything from beating him, you damn bounty hunter!"

"This isn't about money anymore! It's about my pride!"

"Well, this is about my pride too, so back off because I'm the one that's going to beat him!"

The girls collected together to the side and watched as the boys argued. Ai knew Ryuga had done horrible things in his past and had atoned for them in Hell, but she never got any specific details as to why Ryuji hated Ryuga so much. So, she decided to ask. "Kotonoha-san, why does Ryuji-san hate Ryuga-san so much?"

"Well, Ryuga-san did kidnap me," Kotonoha answered. Ai's glasses nearly fell off her face as her eyes widened.

"Kidnap?" Ai questioned. Kotonoha nodded. "Well, no wonder…" She then turned towards Setsuna. "And, Setsuna-san, what about Hiro-san?"

"Mizuki defeated him so Hiro wants to avenge his loss," Setsuna answered simply.

Ai looked at the three boys and realized that there was no stopping them now. Ryuga had already taken out his Z-Deck as Ryuji fastened his belt and Hiro slid his Masked Ride card into his gun.

"Henshin!" the three boys shouted as they activated their transformation devices.

Dyno Belt: "**SABER FORM!**"

C-Driver: "**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

Their individual suits of armor formed and then the Riders leapt over the railing and jumped off the overpass down to the streets below. Ai, Setsuna and Kotonoha leaned over to watch the fight.

"It's really convenient that the traffic is low right now," said Setsuna. She watched as Crisis made the first move and shot at Onyx who dodged all the shots, drawing a card and activating it with the Black Drag-Visor to summon his sword.

"So, who will win?" Ai asked worriedly. She didn't want Ryuga getting hurt. She watched as he blocked the Crisis' shots with the flat side of his blade.

"It could go any way," said Kotonoha. "Free for alls are like that." Ifrit was swinging his Liner-Cross Rod at Onyx who parried with his blade but when Crisis slotted in a card (ATTACK RIDE: BLAST), Onyx pulled Ifrit in front of him and used him as a shield. Crisis pulled the trigger and the blasts hit Ifrit instead of his intended target. Kotonoha gasped. "I have to help!" She was about to go down there herself when Setsuna grabbed her arm. "Setsuna-san!"

"Relax," said Setsuna calmly. "I don't think they'll kill each other." Of course from the looks of it, the three warriors fighting looked like they were aiming to kill each other. Ifrit was attacking Crisis this time and sent the gunslinger staggering with a kick to the gut.

"How can you be sure?" asked Ai. Onyx activated a card (Strike Vent) and conjured a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head. He aimed and fired two fireballs that slammed and exploded against the two Riders he was fighting, sending them flying.

"They are just playing," said Setsuna impassively. She watched as Crisis activated a pair of Masked Ride cards (Masked Ride: Sting and Masked Ride: Incisor) to summon reinforcements. Onyx took them down with ease and then Ifrit attacked with the Liner-Cross Rod, swinging at Onyx who blocked with his Drag Claw before being smashed away by the same gauntlet. "Can't you tell?"

Kotonoha wasn't sure. Her husband rarely played around when he fought and it was actually looking pretty serious down there. She watched as Crisis tried to shoot at Onyx but Ifrit got in the way so he couldn't get a clear shot. Crisis then decided to fight up close and charged at Onyx, bashing him in the side of the head. However, Onyx retaliated and smashed his Drag Claw across Crisis' face before grabbing the Liner-Cross Rod as Ifrit swung down at him. He tossed Ifrit at Crisis, sending both of them tumbling backwards before he leapt up and sent the two flying with a violent scissor kick.

Ai couldn't help but admire his strength, but she also knew that he shouldn't be fighting without a reason. Tazuka had warned him about it, but then again she also knew Ryuga loved to fight so there was really no avoiding it.

Setsuna just watched. She knew Crisis had a trick up his sleeve. He was that sort of man after all. She then saw him draw a card and when she saw the image on it, she knew he was ready to finish this. "Oh, look, his Final Attack Ride card."

"Isn't that the card that activates his finisher?" asked Kotonoha.

"One of them."

"Oh no!" Kotonoha gasped.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**"

Ai gulped. Was Ryuga going to be hurt? Onyx and Ifrit were also thinking along the same lines as Crisis and activates their finishers.

"_Final Vent!_"

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

A black and green surge of energy, an AuraLiner and a flying kick laced with the dark flames spewed by a black dragon collided, resulting in an immense explosion. The girls shielded their eyes from the bright flash. Smoke covered the area and the three girls ran down the steps of the overpass to see if the boys were alright. They called out their names.

"Ryuga-san!"

"Hiro!"

"Ryuji-kun!"

When the smoke cleared, they saw the three Riders standing, but also looking tired. They gave each other glares before turning away. Ai quickly went and followed Onyx as Setsuna caught up with Crisis. Kotonoha stood at her spot when Ifrit approached her.

"Let's go home," he said and at those words the DynoLiner appeared to pick the two up.

"Hai," she nodded.

* * *

The following day, Ryuga, Hiro and Ryuji were called to the faculty room. Warren didn't look happy and neither did Tazuka.

"Do you three mind explaining this?" Warren demanded as he shoved the newspaper in his hand forward, showing them the front page. There was a picture of the three fighting in full Rider gear.

"These two attacked me first," Ryuga said. "I was merely defending myself."

"That's bull!" Ryuji snapped.

"Yeah! You wanted to fight!" Hiro added.

"Look, we're not assigning blame here," said Tazuka, "And Ryuga-kun, I'm disappointed in you." Ryuga looked ashamed at being scolded. Ryuji snickered. "You're not any better either, Ryuji-kun." Ryuji frowned.

"You three have no reason to fight," Warren reminded. "We're all on the same side."

Ryuji scoffed, "Yeah right."

"As far as I'm concerned he's still a criminal," spoke Hiro.

"I don't care. I don't remember ever swearing any sort of allegiance," said Ryuga.

Warren rubbed his temples. Being a teacher gave him a headache, especially since he needed to discipline his students. "Right now things are peaceful in this world. There's no reason to fight."

"Says you," muttered Ryuji.

"Yeah, says me!" snapped Warren. "Now, I don't expect you three to be friends, but try not to get into fights that can cause property damage. You three are giving the Kamen Rider name a bad reputation."

"Now, as for punishment…" began Tazuka. "Hiro-san and Ryuga-kun will join the SDF…"

Hiro and Ryuga gawked at the Music Teacher as Ryuji cheered, "Yes!" He gloated, "You two bitches are mine!"

"As equal ranked members with Ryuji-kun," Tazuka finished.

"EH!?" Ryuji's jaw dropped. "Equal rank!? You mean they are gonna be co-captains!?"

"That's right," Warren smirked. "Congratulations, you've got partners."

"Ryuji-kun, please guide them," Tazuka said.

"I object!!!" Ryuji shouted. "I'm not sharing my position with anybody!"

"Sorry, but as teachers we outrank you," said Warren. "Sides, this might teach you three to actually get along."

"This sucks…" He then turned towards both Ryuga and Hiro, "But, as the founder of the SDF I will still be assigning you duties!"

"We're co-captains. We're equal rank," reminded Ryuga.

Ryuji fumed. "Urusei! Hiro, you'll be in charge of the Newspaper Club!"

"Whatever," shrugged Hiro.

"And you!" Ryuji pointed to Ryuga. "You'll do the paperwork I get stuck with!"

"Why do I have to do all the paperwork?" Ryuga questioned.

"Because I say so! Hah!" Ryuji hated doing the paperwork, even if it was his responsibility.

"Best not to argue, Ryuga-kun," advised Tazuka.

"Hai, Onii-sama." Ryuga nodded. He asked Ryuji, "And what will you be doing?"

"Training the members," Ryuji answered. "Every morning all members of the SDF must come to school for martial arts training, led by me!"

* * *

"I can't believe I gotta share my position," grumbled Ryuji as he took a bite our of one of Kotonoha's sandwiches. It was lunch time.

Kotonoha, who was secretary of the SDF, was surprised by this but smiled since this would mean they would get along. Of course a grim thought or two did cross her mind but she shoved them away.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," she said.

"Yeah, and maybe Sauron will go to Heaven," he retorted sarcastically.

* * *

"And so, without further ado, let me introduce you all to Ryuga Mizuki and Hiro Stratos, who will now share my position as co-captains," said Ryuji unexcitedly to the rest of the SDF during a meeting which took place later. Like Ryuji, they both wore the red armbands that ranked them as captains.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Just something random. Nothing more.


End file.
